Akatsuki Em Um Dia de Praia
by HWinchester
Summary: O verão está ai e nossos vilões estão derretendo na caverninha mais famosa do mundo. Uma grande idéia, que tal uma prainha?  - Uma tentativa de comédia.


**Akatsuki Em: Um dia de praia**

Era um maravilhoso dia de verão, e a Akatsuki inteira resolveram ir passar o dia na praia (foi uma péssima idéia do Tobi é claro), mais por um motivo que até eu desconheço o Itachi, por um impulso que só as pessoas que não tem o que faze tem, resolveu convidar o Sasuke, e a Konan para deixar o passeio mais interessante resolveu convidar a Sakura, Konan só precisou fala que o Sasuke ia junto que na mesma hora ela quis.

Tobi: Vamos gente, Tobi não quer mais perde um minuto mais desse sol u.u

Deidara: * com uma prancha na mão* Vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos. Pôoh gente eu quero pegar as ondas Un =P * fazendo um sinal com a mão, daqueles que só os surfistas fazem, que é muito ridículo*

De repente eles ouvem uma campainha, Konan abre a porta e dá de cara com o Sasuke chorando, e com a Sakura pendurada no pescoço dele sorrindo...

Sasuke: Eu quero sabe quem foi o sem cérebro que convido essa tabua? T.T

Konan: olha como fala de mim mini Uchiha ¬¬'

Itachi: e ai meu irmão inutilmente inútil(?) ?

Super gota de todos menos Itachi: ¬¬"

Kisame: vamo bora cambada, quero rever minha mamãe ^^

Super gota em todos menos Kisame: ¬¬"

Kisame: que foi? Um dia todos querem rever os familiares u.u

Hidan: eu não! matei minha mãe em sacrifício a Jashin-sama e não me arrependo u.u

Kakuzu: não conheci minha mãe e também nem tenho vontade de conhecer iria me dar muito prejuízo u.u

Deidara: eu acho que explodi minha mãe sem quere Un õ.õ

Sasori: eu transformei a minha em marionete u.u

Zetsu: a minha vive no amazonas

Tobi: Tobi não conhecer a mãe de Tobi i.i

Pain: a minha sumiu u.u

Konan: a minha morreu ó.ò

Itachi: eu matei minha mãe para conseguir poder u.u

Sasuke: a minha foi morta pelo meu irmão cego e idiota ò.ó

Itachi: calma ai Sasukemo, ela era uma inútil mesmo u.u

Sasuke: não fala da mamãe ò.ó

Itachi: só sinto saudades dos biscoitos dela... MAMÃE PORQUE VOCÊ SE FOI E NÃO DEIXOU SEU BISCOITOS T-T

Sasuke: será porque você não deu tempo para ela fazer Itachemo ¬¬'

Deidara: GENTE, VOCÊS NÃO SE ESQUECERAM QUE EU QUERO IR PRA PRAIA Un !

Tobi: Tobi apóia n.n

Konan: verdade, temos que ir logo, ficar batendo papo aqui não vai nos refrescar, vamos =D

E lá se foram eles, para um dia incrível na praia, como umas pessoas muito bestas -.-'

Chegando lá

Tobi: Tobi ta morrendo, Tobi não aquenta mais anda, ta muito calor o.õ

Deidara se apoiando no Tobi: Eu também não aquento mais, eu preciso de três garrafinhas de água, alguém me alcança? Pelo amor de Deus

Konan: eu não peguei água pra ninguém, só pra mim u.u , Deidara, você tem três bocas devia pega sua própria água ¬¬'

Deidara: EU QUERO MORRE

Tobi: Tobi quer ir junto, Tobi pode ir junto com Senpai ? ó.ò

Deidara: ¬¬'

Sasuke: meu pescoço ta suando mais do que meu corpo inteiro T-T

Itachi ironicamente: Por que maninho?

Sasuke: Essa tabua ambulante não larga do meu pescoço, alguém tira ela pra mim?

Sasori pegou nas pernas de Sakura e puxou ela, mais não adiantava.

Sasori: Deidara me ajuda aqui?

Deidara segurou Sasuke, enquanto Sasori puxava de um lado o Deidara puxava do outro.

Deidara: Não ta adiantando, por que ela não usa essa força pra algo que preste, como nas provas ou missões?

Sasori: Itachi ajuda aqui ! ó.ò

Itachi: e eu tenho outra escolha ù.u

Itachi pegou a outra perna de Sakura enquanto Sasori puxava a outra perna e Deidara puxava o Sasuke

Sakura: me larguem seu idiotas, ele é meu ò.ó

Sasuke: Larga de mim sua sangue-suga ò.ó

Sakura: se você quer Sasuke-kun 8D

Sasori, Deidara e Itachi: DEPOIS É A GENTE QUE É IDIOTA ¬¬

Sakura: eu só obedeço o Sasuke-kun, quer alguma coisa Sasuke-kun? *-*

Sasuke: CHEGA DE PERGUNTAS E ME LARGA DE UMA VEZ

Sakura: ta bom n.n

Sakura largou Sasuke, e todos caíram para trás (todos virou croquete ambulante =P)

Deidara: NOSSA, nesse pequeno tempo que nós ficamos tentando tirar essa sangue-suga ambulante do Sasuke, a Konan já esta até dormindo no sol o.O

Itachi: Cadê o Hidan ?

Eles se entreolharam...

Sasuke: Não é aquele carinha lá que ta agachado lá na beira do mar o.õ

Itachi: Eu acho que é ele sim o.O, mais o que ele 'ta fazendo lá?

Kakuzu: ele 'tava falando de uma tal oferenda que ele ia fazer pra jashin-sama õ.ô

Deidara: mais no mar, eu não sabia que ele é do mar o.õ

Itachi: ninguém sabe nada dessa tal de guaxinim-sama, ela ta em tudo quanto é lugar, credo *se estremecendo todo*

Sasuke pegando a bola de vôlei: Itachi, pensa rápido 8D

Sasuke toca a bola que bate na cara de Itachi

Itachi: SASUKE SEU FILHO DA... Pera ai, a mãe é a mesma, SASUKE SEU CHINELÃO ò.ó9. Vai se cata.

Sasuke sai correndo e Itachi vai atrás dele, de repente Sasuke tropeça em uma mulher que estava tomando banho de sol, ele se levanta rápido e continua correndo com Itachi atrás dele e a mulher atrás dos dois.

Kakuzu: eles se amam =DD

Sasuke: ALGUÉM ME AJUDA, T-T

Sakura: PODE DEIXA MEU AMOR QUE EU TE AJUDO

Sasuke: NÃO TU NÃO TABUAROSA-CHAN T-T

Sakura sai correndo atrás da mulher que fica correndo atrás de Itachi e Sasuke, e Itachi corre atrás de Sasuke.

Sasuke: BUÁÁÁÁÁÁH, ToT

Itachi: MORRA SASUKEMO Ò.Ó

Hidan voltando do mar: eu vou indo embora gente, o que eu tinha pra fazer aqui eu já fiz, agora tenho que sacrifica minha tia, ¬¬' *falando baixo* já 'tava na hora de Jashin-sama pedi isso -.-'

Mulherzinha loca: um dia eu pego vocês ò.ó *pegou suas tochas e foi embora*

Sakura: É BOM VOCÊ IR EMBORA MESMO, SE NÃO IA SOFRE AS CONCEQUENCIAS!

Mulherzinha loca: o que foi que você disse menina do sutiã PP?

Sakura: Nada, nada, se cuida e volte sempre n.n

Mulherzinha loca: õ.õ

Itachi: é melhor você dormi com um olho aberto hoje Sasukemo ò.ó

Sasuke: Pode deixa maninho 8D

Itachi: ¬¬'

Sasuke se sentou na areia e começou a faze castelo de areia, quando já estava quase pronto o castelo o Itachi pisou em cima.

Itachi: MUAHAHAHÁ *começou a faze uma dancinha muito ridícula* bem feito, bem feito, bem feito

Sasuke: criança ¬¬'

Itachi: é bem eu que estou fazendo um castelo de areia né, criança *colocando a língua pra fora* u.u

Zetsu: eu vou-me já andando '-'

Tobi cutucando Zetsu e falando bem baixinho: tu tem coragem de fazer isso andando?o.õ

Zetsu: Não,não, não é isso que vocês estão pensando não, que quis dizer que eu já vou embora.

Tobi: hahaha, Tobi pensou que tu ias...

Foi interrompido pelo Sasuke

Sasuke: Por favor, não fala o que você pensou que fosse u.u

Zetsu foi saído, achou que não ia vale a pena ficar e responder a Tobi, ele já achava que fala com Tobi já é uma total perca de tempo.

Kakuzu foi embora junto com Zetsu, eles não gostavam de praia mesmo, achavam melhor ficar falando bobagens e coisas sem noção. Teve um dia que eles estavam discutindo, o por que, que o abacaxi não usava roupão õ.O (?)

Sasuke: aonde esta a Sakura? o.ò

Itachi: Nossa, ele fico preocupado com a namoradinha, hóóóo!

Sasuke: namoradinha uma ova, só que ela sumiu e ninguém percebeu ô.ô

Itachi: sei sei ¬¬'

Sakura meio distante: SASUKE-KUUUUUN, EU COMPREI PICOLÉ PRA NÓS 8D

Sasuke: obaa =D

Sakura: abre a boquinha e fecha os olhos meu bebezinho lindo, lindo da mamãe =*

Sasuke: espera ai, eu não nasci com os teus braços, eu sei muito bem come um picolé sozinho ù.ú

Itachi: ui ui ui bebezinho lindo lindo da menina do sutiã PP

Sakura: dá pra vocês pararem de fala do tamanho do sutiã que eu uso ¬/¬

Itachi: eu não preciso DÁ pra pode para õ.ó

Sakura: você entendeu Itachi, Sasuke-kuuun, ta bom o p... você já comeu tudo ó.ò

Sasuke: eu... Se eu já comi tudo? Eu acho que esse palito de picolé na minha mão quer dizer que eu já comi tudo... Não é? ¬¬

Konan: pôo não dá nem pra dormi, ninguém fica quieto credo, vão toma banho, trabalha, vão faze algo que preste ò.ó, cadê o resto?

Itachi: foram tudo embora, menos o Deidara, o Tobi, o Kisame, o Sasori e o Pain =D

Konan: porque não falou que foi embora o Hidan, o Kakuzu e o Zetsu teria sido mais rápido, mas deixa pra lá uma vez baka sempre baka ù.u

Itachi: ò.ó

Konan: mas e os outros?

Itachi olhou pelas voltas e viu Deidara e Tobi fazendo um buraco na areia molhada

Itachi: eles estão fazendo buraco na areia molhada õ.õ

Ultra mega power pingo na cabeça de todos ¬¬'

Sakura: hahaha

Sasuke: do que você ta rindo?

Itachi: iiiih olha o meu maninho bancando o preocupado para a namoradinha =P

Sasuke: MORRA ITACHI, MORRA.

Sakura: oi?

Sasuke: do que você ta rindo? ó.ò

Sakura: não sei õ.o

Itachi: o maninho tem uma namoradinha retardada, e o pior, ela usa sutiã PP, hahaha XD

Sasuke: ¬¬"

Konan: cadê o Sasori, o Kisame e o Pain?

Itachi: o kisame 'tava no mar, deu a loca nele e saiu correndo dizendo que ia ver a mãe dele...

Konan: o Kisame é louco e azul, ta, mas e o resto?

Itachi: Sasori disse que ia andar por ai e o Pain sumiu õ.õ

Konan: como assim o Pain sumiu?

Sasuke: o cara dos piercing 'tava indo atrás de um cara de carrinho de picolé

Konan: e ele nem me chamou ó.ò

Sakura: vamos entra no mar Sasuke-kun? *¬*

Sasuke: não u.u

Sakura: por favor, Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke: já disse que não ù.u

Sakura: então vai comigo Konan?

Konan: não

Sakura: por que?

Konan: eu não sei nadar i.i

Itachi: o kisame não ia te ensinar?

Konan: bem que tu disse, ele IA me ensinar, aquela criatura sem sexo definido vai ver só ò.ób

Itachi deu um sorriso "de-que-vai-apronta-uma" para ela: então você não sabe mesmo nadar...

Konan: é não sei u.u... e por que esta com esse sorriso para mim? õ.õ

Itachi a pega e lhe bota nos ombros e sai correndo em direção ao mar.

Konan: NÃO SEJA LOUCO ITACHI ME LARGA ò.ó

Itachi: nem pensar

Eles entraram e ele foi indo com ela nos ombros pro fundo e enquanto isso dois idiotas estavam brincando na areia.

Tobi: olha Senpai como ta o castelo de areia do Tobi ^^ * o castelo de areia do tobi esta praticamente caído*

Deidara: isso não é arte, arte mesmo é o meu * o castelo do Deidara era enorme e logo ele botava conchas na frete do castelinho* o meu é uma verdadeira obra de arte =D

Tobi: ah Senpai ensina Tobi a fazer castelo assim?

Deidara: não u.u

Tobi: mas Tobi is a good boy ó.ò

Deidara: e dai não vou ensina e pronto Un

Tobi: mago-o T-T

Deidara: vou atrás do Danna * vai se afastando de Tobi *

Tobi: Senpai espera o Tobi * sai correndo atrás do Deidara *

Então eles saíram atrás do Sasori, e um pouco longe dali se encontrava um ruivo caminhando tranqüilamente.

Sasori: ah como é bom ficar longe daqueles idiotas * estava com a face tranqüila até virar e da de cara com o seu magnífico líder Pain brigando com um vendedor de sorvete *

Pain: eu quero de abacate... ò.ó

Vendedor: mas não tem... ô.ô

Pain: mas eu quero... ò.ó

Vendedor: mas não tem... õ.õ

Pain: mas eu quero... ò.ó

Vendedor: mas NÃO tem ¬¬'

Pain: eu quero e pronto se você não me der de abacate eu vou te mata por que eu sou um GOD entendeu? GOD

Vendedor: aham sei ¬¬'

Pain: esta duvidando é? Ò.ó

Sasori: Pain o que você esta fazendo?

Pain: esse extrapola não quer vender um picolé de abacate pra mim

Sasori: será que é por que não tem? ¬¬'

Pain: mas tem que ter... E me da agora meu picolé de abacate

Vendedor: mas não tem

Pain: mas eu quero

Vendedor: mas não tem

Pain: mas eu quero...

Sasori: como ele pode ser o líder de uma organização procurada pelo mundo todo ¬¬"

Deidara: DANNA? ^^/

Sasori: por favor, que isso seja da minha imaginação...

Deidara: Oi Danna estava te procurando

Sasori: e o que você quer? ¬¬

Deidara: não quero ficar com aquele pirulito ambulante

Sasori: e o que isso tem a ver comigo? ¬¬'

Deidara: tem a ver é que eu vou ficar aqui com você e o Tobi não Un u.u

Sasori: e por que você acha que eu vou ficar com você ao invés de ficar sozinho e quieto ? ¬¬'

Deidara: mago-o Danna T-T

Tobi: SENPAIIIIIIII?

Deidara: AAAAH! oO' Danna diz que não me viu ó.ò * Deidara sai correndo*

Tobi: YO Sasori-senpai \o/

Sasori: Oi Tobi ¬¬'

Tobi: Senpai você viu o Senpai de Tobi por aqui?ele saiu correndo e disse que ia te procura...

Sasori: ele foi por ali * Sasori aponta pra onde Deidara saiu correndo*

Tobi: Arigato Sasori-senpai ^^ *Tobi saiu saltitando por onde Sasori apontou*

Sasori: até que enfim tranqüilidade u.u

No mar.

Kisame: aah que coisa boa ^-^ *estava nadando de costa* pena que não achei minha mãe T_T

No meio do mar.

Konan: me larga Itachi

Itachi: não largo xD

Konan: quando o Pain saber você já era ò.ó

Itachi: então vamos ver x]

Konan: ME LARGA Ò.Ó

Itachi:então ta *largou konan*

Konan: ME PEGA ME PEGA :O *se afogando*

Itachi pegou ela de novo: viu só o que acontece com quem não sabe nadar xD

Konan: seu desgraçado ¬¬

Itachi: quer que eu te largue de novo? xD

Konan: não, não larga o.o *agarrando a cabeça dele*

Itachi se sufocando: Ko..nan...ta..m..me..sufo..can..do

Konan: foi mal ô.ô

Itachi: até que foi legal, pelo menos estava sendo sufocado por seios xD

Konan: tarado ò/ó

Itachi: aai não me bate ò.x

Konan: bato sim u.u... u.o... me diz que aquilo é o Kisame o.o/ *apontando para algo se mexendo parecendo um tubarão*

Itachi: acho que é õ.o... Kisame amigão é você? =D

Konan: acho que não é Itachi ó.ò *agarrando o pescoço dele*

Itachi: oh man ó.ò

Os dois: SOCORRO :O

Um pouco mais longe.

Kisame: que vida boa xD

ROOOOO

Kisame: o que foi isso? õ.o *olha para o lado da beira do mar e para num ponto onde tinha duas pessoas* aqueles não são o Itachi e a Konan? O que os dois estão fazendo no mar? *olha para o treco se mexendo* será que é? O.O... MAMÃE XD *sai nadando até eles*

Outra vez neles,

Konan: sou nova de mais para morre D:

Itachi: e eu muito lindo D:

Konan: até parece ¬¬'

Itachi: xD *olhou o tubarão que estava mais perto* aah eu vou morre D: *aperta Konan*

Konan: eu já estou morrendo XoX

Itachi: ooh e agora quem poderá me defender? D:

Kisame: EU O/

Os dois: Kisame =D

Kisame: MAMÃE *abraça o tubarão* que saudades xD *O tubarão engoli Kisame*

Os dois: Kisame =O

Konan: se nem um tubarão-homem pode nos salva de um tubarão o que faremos? '-' * o tubarão gospe Kisame de volta*

Itachi: credo nem o tubarão quis o Kisame ô.ô

Kisame: você me magoou seu tubarão mãe falso ò.ó

Konan: mostra pra ele quem manda Kisame ^-^/

Kisame: agora eu também vou te engolir ò.ó9

Os dois: =O

Itachi: acho que seria uma boa hora para sairmos daqui não acha? õ.o

Konan: to com você mermão o.o9 *os dois saíram nadando de fininho*

Na praia.

Tobi: SEMPAI TOBI ESTA TE PROCURANDO Õ/

Deidara dentro da lata de lixo: seu bastardo nojento fez com que eu entrasse nessa imundícia x.x *a tampa da lata saiu* não como ele me achou, não pode ser T-T un

Sasori: saia daí seu idiota ¬¬' *com a tampa na mão*

Deidara: Danna 8D *sai de dentro da lata*

Sasori: vamos Pain quer ir embora u.u

Deidara: mais já D: por que?

Sasori: porque ninguém tinha sorvete de abacate -.-'

Deidara: ô.ô

Em outro lado da praia.

Sakura: *-*

Sasuke: u.u

Sakura: =3

Sasuke: û.ô

Sakura: SASUKE-KUUUN xD

Sasuke: NÃO GRITA P**RA Ò.Ó

Sakura: poderia passa protetor nas minhas costas? =3

Sasuke: err... bem... por que não õ.õ *Sakura deita na areia*

Sakura: passa bem ta Sasuke-kun ^-^

Sasuke: ta ok ù.u *Sasuke pega o protetor e sacode para sair o creme mais nada e continua a fazer isso* Ò.Ó *e nada até que ele sacode com tanta força que acabou saindo um monte* O.O

Sakura: passa logo Sasuke-kun

Sasuke: err... ta...ta legal *começa a espalha pra tudo que é lado* oh man ó.ò

No mar.

Konan: da pra nadar mais rápido ¬¬ *nas costa de Itachi*

Itachi: eu adoraria mais estou com um burro de carga nas costas ù.ú

POF

Konan: idiota ò.ó9

Itachi: não me bate pow ò.x

Konan: então anda mais rápido u.u

Itachi: -.-'

Por ai.

Tobi: você viu o Senpai do Tobi?

Qualquer: não õ.õ

Anda mais um pouco.

Tobi: você viu o Senpai do Tobi?

Outro qualquer: não u.u

Também por ae.

Deidara: como é bom ficar longe daquele encosto xD

Sasori: não posso dizer o mesmo '-'

Deidara: por que Danna?

Sasori: por que estou com um encosto agora mesmo do meu lado u.u

Deidara: assim você me magoa Danna D:

Sasori: que bom u.u

Deidara: ò.ó

Num lugar qualquer.

Pain olhando pros lado.

Cri cri cri

Pain: onde eles estão? º0º

Mais adiante.

Sakura: já passou bem Sasuke-kun? ^-^

Sasuke ainda tentando espalhar o protetor: err... quase Sakura ô.ô

Sakura: já esta bom Sasuke-kun *ela se senta na areia e fica de frente para Sasuke* eu queria muito te fala uma coisa Sasuke-kun =3

Sasuke: fale então u.u *tentando tira o branco do protetor das mãos*

Sakura: você sabe Sasuke-kun que eu... *chegava mais perto dele sem ao menos ele perceber* que eu gos...

Konan: Idiota ò.ó

Itachi: não sabia que ia acontecer isso ta ¬¬

Konan: então não me leva mais a força pra lá de novo *aponta pro mar* ainda mais com o Kisame atrás da mãe dele

Sasuke: já fez m**da néh Itachi =]

Itachi: fique quieto Sasukemo ¬¬

Konan: e ainda quase virei jantar de tubarão ò.ó

Itachi: mais não foi ù.ú

Konan: não por sua causa ¬¬ e ainda nem nadar rápido sabe u.u

Itachi: claro que eu não ia nadar rápido com um chumbo nas minhas costas ¬¬

Konan: O QUE VOCÊ DISSE? Ò.Ó

Konan pula em Itachi fazendo ele cair no chão, sobe nas costas do mesmo pegando o pela cabeça e a batendo no chão.

Konan: pede desculpas *bate com a cabeça dele no chão*

Itachi: não... vo...pe...dir...des...cul...pas

Konan: ò.ó

Sasuke: ahahahahaha xD

Deidara: nossa a Konan ta possuída õ.o un

Sasori: então ela esta sempre possuída Deidara

Deidara: é mesmo xD

Pain: o que esta acontecendo aqui? ò.õ

Konan para de bater a cabeça dele no chão: Pain 8D

Pain: eu gostaria muito de uma explicação õ.o

Konan: explico em casa, eu quero ir embora ú.ù

Pain: certo então vamo bora cambada

Sasuke: eu também já vou indo u.u

Sakura: me da uma carona Sasuke-kun? =3

Sasuke: aff certo -.-'

Itachi: haha vai leva a rosada do biquíni PP pra casa Sasukemo? xD

Sasuke: não enche o saco Itachi ¬¬

Itachi: pensei que tinha mais gosto como eu maninho xD

Sakura: eeeih ò.ó

Kisame: aquele bicho ò.ó

Deidara: o que foi Kisame? Õ.o

Kisame: sai no tapa com um tubarão

Pain: serio? Ôô

Konan: acabou com ele? =D

Kisame: não ù.ú

Itachi: o que aconteceu então? Õ.o

Kisame: ele acabou comigo T-T *se vira e mostra a bermuda toda rasgada*

Konan: vamos embora antes que eu enlouqueça ù.ú

E então eles foram para a caverna da akatsuki.

Há noite todos dormindo menos um loiro de olhos azuis.

Deidara: acho que estou esquecendo algo... há que saber não é nada *se vira e dorme*

Na praia.

Tobi: alguém viu o meu Senpai? D:

* * *

**.x.**

**N/A: **Yo pessoal, espero que tenham gostado pois na minha opinião não está lá essas coisas, foi uma tentativa de comédia FAIL -.-'

Mandem review com suas opiniões.

.Acharam amargo ou doce? =D (?)


End file.
